


There Are Still Great People In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cooking, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e06 A‘ohe Pau Ka ‘ike I Ka Halau Ho‘okahi, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Episode: s10e06 A‘ohe Pau Ka ‘ike I Ka Halau Ho‘okahi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Talking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny saw what happened after their last case, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 2





	There Are Still Great People In The World:

*Summary: Adam, Steve, & Danny saw what happened after their last case, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

“God, I am just glad that they have a chance now to make a life for themselves, & not worrying looking over their shoulders anymore”, Commander Steve McGarrett said with a sigh, as he came home with his husbands. The Former Seal was so exhausted, when they come come home.

“I understood where they came from, If I was in his position, I would do the same thing”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said agreeing with the Five-O Commander, as the shorter man kissed both sweetly, & went straight to the kitchen, where he is gonna make dinner for the three of them. It was a long day, They are tired, & very hungry.

“With the car back where it belongs, & the codes in the right hands again, Things will be quiet once again”, Adam said, as he took a sip from his beer. Steve agreed, & said, “As long as we keep fighting like this, The Islands will be back to normal”, They watched their husband cook, as they relaxed.

They knew from that experience, They would put family first, & do anything for their ohana. As they ate, They also knew that they can lean on each other for anything in the future, & know that there are still great people in the world. 

The Handsome Asian told the loudmouth detective, & the hunky brunette this. “If we are together, Then, We **_can_** accomplish anything”, Steve said smiling, “Amen”, Danny smiled, & said, “That is the smartest thing that you ever said”, The Three of them shared another kiss, & went on to have fun.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
